


Fucking Yarn

by Tiikeria



Series: 500 Followers! [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hybrid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/pseuds/Tiikeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren’t expecting to find him on the floor, tangled in a woolen, stringy mess that was once a ball of yarn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Yarn

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Cheese: Cards against humanity prompt. Oh look, a ball of yarn…What ever will cat!Michael do? AH Hybrid AU, normal pairings
> 
> I’ve been dying to write some Hybrid AU! So, lots of thanks for giving me an excuse to finally write kitty Michael! Enjoy~!

They weren’t expecting to find him on the floor, tangled in a woolen, stringy mess that was once a ball of yarn. They weren’t expecting him to look so content and proud of himself as he sat in the mess. They weren’t expecting to hear the purrs rumbling up from his chest as he picked at the yarn. They weren’t expecting it, but they really should have been.  
  
Ever since the ball had made its appearance in the office, thanks to someone leaving it there, Michael had been fascinated by it. His natural instincts told him to play with the mesmerizing ball of lime grew goodness; his humanity begged him to keep cool in front of his mercilessly teasing co-workers. He hid it quite well in his desk for a few days, only taking it out when the office was empty, and, even then, he only toyed with it. He hadn’t had a ball of yarn since he was a child, his father having decided enough was enough when he reached the age of eight. That didn’t stop him from having fond memories of the entertaining craft material. It took three days for him to finally crack, waiting until the guys had all wandered off for lunch, Michael declining an invite to join Geoff and Gavin. Instead, he pulled the ball from his desk, sat in the middle of the room, and started to bat at the soft ball.  
  
What ensued was the most satisfying thing to happen to his cat side since Lindsay discovered his affinity and love for belly rubs. Purrs involuntarily erupted from his throat as his tail quite happily twitched. At some point, he knew he ended up on his back, batting the ball into the air, watching it slowly unravel at his playfulness. By the time the guys returned, he was quite placated, giving the lion, ram, lyrebird and rabbit a wide grin as they surveyed his handiwork. Of course, he knew he wouldn’t be living this down for quite a while; it was okay, though, because Michael Jones had finally gotten what he wanted.   
  
(The best perk was the fact that Lindsay found it adorable, and happily bought her husband all the yarn he could ever want. True love at its finest.)


End file.
